A Thalico Story
by SoulOfImagination
Summary: Trouble has crossed ways with camp and monsters have been attacking almost everyday. While fighting for their lives, Thalia and Nico start forming a close relationship.  Posted on DeviantART too and Thalia quit the Huntresses
1. Chapter 1

A colourful butterfly flew across the clearing. Birds chirped and sang, cattle grazed and chewed at the long grass. Then…  
><em>WHOOSH!<em>  
>As quick as lightning, something fast and long caught a dragonfly by its wing, the arrow lodging itself in a branch of a tree with the dead dragonfly hanging. Leaves fell and the animals fled in shock. Thalia and the other Huntresses walked into the clearing, sweating and panting from the target practice they had started at four in the morning. It was noon now.<br>"Alright." Thalia announced, sitting down. "Let's have a break."  
>The rest of them joined her and started their separate conversations in groups of two or three.<br>Artemis was up on Olympus and had left Thalia in charge while she was gone. The goddess had told them there was some 'important business' she had to handle up on Olympus and that she would return as soon as she could. Unable to protest, they had to go by her orders.  
>"What do you think Artemis is doing?" One of them asked Thalia, who shrugged.<br>"Probably having some meetings about the last war or something like that." She guessed.  
>They all agreed, nodding or just saying simple statements like, "Yeah."<br>While they kept on talking, Thalia got up and walked around in the woods. She was making some tough decisions at the moment – part of her wanted to quit the Huntresses, and the other part didn't. She wanted to go back to camp and hang out with her friends. She didn't want to still be 15 when they die. But she also loved being the Lieutenant of Artemis, being a Huntress and all the other friends she had here. It was a hard decision that she had to make. _Camp, _She thought in confusion, _or the Huntresses? _  
>Thalia thought for a while and finally decided. She went back to the clearing to tell the others, just to get it over with.<br>"Guys!" She got their attention. She closed her eyes and took off her bow and quiver, throwing it on the ground. They gasped.  
>"I can't do this." She told them, "I'm sorry."<br>Thalia ran out of the clearing and made her way to camp. Little did she know there was a huge surprise coming at her…


	2. Chapter 2

Nico took a deep breath then let it out, followed by panting. Versing Percy in the sword arena isn't the funnest thing to do - especially when the Son of Poseidon feels the need to impress his girlfriend, Annabeth, who was watching them. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and threw his leather jacket on the floor, which he was getting too hot in. His black T-Shirt was flattened against his olive skin, revealing the muscles he had. Percy laughed at Nico's frustrated face and swirled his sword.  
>"We can stop you know," Percy told him.<br>"No way." Nico growled. He at least wanted to beat him _just this once_.  
>"Ok..." Percy smirked, then Nico lunged. He dodged and sliced at his head, but Nico ducked and managed to punch him in the arm. With a perfect roundhouse kick, he got Nico square in the chest. He staggered back and tripped over, coughing and trying to get his breath back. Percy laughed and put his sword to his opponents neck.<br>"Fine." Nico groaned. "You win."  
>He held up a hand. "Help me up?"<br>Percy took his sword away and grabbed Nico's hand. With utter surprise, Nico pulled him down beside him, grabbed Percy's sword from him (somehow) and jumped back up, now pointing _his_ sword at Percy. "Gotcha!" He laughed.  
>"Okay. Round two to Nico." Percy sighed, holding up his hand. "Pull me up?"<br>"No way." Nico snickered and walked away, hearing Annabeth and a different voice laugh their heads off at Percy. He looked back and saw Thalia. Nico started to wonder what SHE was doing here.

Thalia was impressed at how Nico tricked Percy, showing the funniest thing she had seen in a long time. She loved the Huntresses, but you can never get a laugh out of those serious girls. Percy gaped at her. "Thalia!"  
>"In the flesh." The Zeus Child pronounced. Percy hugged her then looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"<br>Thalia sighed and turned away. "I quit the Huntresses."  
>"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" Annabeth and Percy shouted in unison.<br>"You heard me." Thalia spun around with a hurt look on her face.  
>"Sorry..." Annabeth apologized. "But why?"<br>"I-I just did, OK!" She stomped off to the Zeus cabin, where Chiron had told her she could stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia usually wasn't this cranky. It was probably just the shock of seeing Nico Di Angelo. She stopped halfway to her cabin and noticed everyone looking at her and whispering.  
>"Is that Thalia Grace?"<br>"What the heck is she doing here…?"  
>"Sheesh, someone needs a haircut."<br>Thalia glared at the Aphrodite girl who insulted her, then turned back to the others. "Yes, I quit the Huntresses! Is it _that_ big a deal!"  
>They all looked away, ashamed. She started walking across to her cabin again and happened to 'stumble' upon Nico. She almost fell but he grabbed her arm with a "Whoa!". Thalia's face turned red. "Sorry."<br>"It's okay." He laughed and let go of her. "Long time no see, huh?"  
>"Yeah." She agreed. "So how has camp been since I left? Horrible, I guess, seeing as I wasn't there." She teased.<br>"Actually, I think it was better." He said playfully. Thalia punched him.  
>"OK, now seriously." She said.<br>He sighed and looked away. "It's been pretty rough. A lot of monsters have somehow gotten past the borders lately, so keep a lookout. My advice is to stay out of the lake – most of the monsters are sea serpents."  
>"Wow, really?" She said, surprised and a bit disturbed. "How have they been getting in?"<br>He shook his head, his face turning into confusion. "We have no idea."  
>"Maybe it's like what Percy told me about the Battle Of The Labyrinth. They could be coming from an underground place in the forest?"<br>"Maybe, but until we figure it out…" He shrugged and looked her up and down. "Seeming as you don't have a weapon except your shield, you'll need this."  
>He tossed her something and she caught it, but dropped it instantly as if it was a grenade. She looked down and picked it up. "Uh, thanks. But what is a hair clip going to do?"<br>"Its like Percy's sword." He laughed.  
>Almost immediately after he said that, the brooch transformed into a gleaming gold knife. "Whoa." She gasped, then stared at him. "Thanks, Nico. Now how to I make it turn back into a clip again?"<br>"Just think of it as a brooch." He said. She did, and it went back into a brooch. Thalia noticed him looking at her with his cute brown eyes.  
>"Thank you." She said, smiling.<br>Suddenly group of Aphrodite girls walked past, twirling their hair and saying in a flirty voice. "Hey, Nico."  
>He waved and she felt an unusual pang of jealousy as she realised most girls at camp <em>like<em> liked Nico.  
>He said to her, "Dinner is in five minutes, you might want to get changed."<br>"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
>"Nothing…" He said, trying to lie but failing.<br>"Nico!"  
>"I have to go, bye!" Nico ran off. He better have done, because if he hadn't she would've already kicked his butt.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nico walked along the shores of the lake with Annabeth, Percy and Thalia the next morning. They didn't have an activities for an hour, so they decided to talk. Nico and Thalia chatted about camp and Annabeth and Percy were laughing and kissing. Thalia made a disgusted face. "Gross, they should get a cave."  
>Nico laughed. "I'm surprised they arent married yet."<br>Thalia giggled and suddenly Percy chased Annabeth far up the beach, leaving the two alone. Her face turned red slightly and she glanced at Nico. "So..."  
>"So?"<br>"When was the last monster attack?"  
>"Two days ago, Wednesday."<br>"How usual are they?"  
>"About every day they come. We're surprised they didnt attack yesterday, mostly everyone was panicked the whole time."<br>"Mostly everyone?"  
>"Yeah, except for those two lovebirds." He jutted his chin in Percy and Annabeth's direction and Thalia laughed again, but her face turned serious quickly.<br>"They shouldnt be scared," She said. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning."  
>"Beginning of what?"<br>"I dont know, but of something bad."  
>Nico nodded and Annabeth ran up to them, her shirt wet. "Percy threw a jellyfish at me."<br>"Good to know."


End file.
